DEL SUEÑO A LA REALIDAD
by Usagui Kou
Summary: Que pasa cuando sueñas con alguien que solo esta dibujado en un papel... que pasa cuando un día despiertas y ese alguien esta en tu sofa... ¡Descubranlo! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡cap. 6 up! leean porfavor!
1. DEL SUEÑO A LA REALIDAD

CAPITULO 1

DEL SUEÑO A LA REALIDAD

"Valla… ya es de noche… creo que nunca me cansare de ver esta serie una y otra vez… y lamentarme porque la Mensa de Serena no le dice que se quede a mi amado Seiya… fue una suerte que pasara por ese puesto de películas de anime y consiguiera en tan solo 50 pesos esta parte de la serie…"

Para Joy se había hecho costumbre todas las noches de sábado sentarse en el sillón de la sala y ver alguna serie de anime y siempre que terminaba y se iba a acostar serraba los ojos y soñaba con el amor de alguno de esos tantos chicos de caricatura que tanto amaba… abecés era la huérfana que dormía en un granero esperando la visita del apuesto rubio con algunas rosas para ella… otras era una guerreara mágica enamorada de aquel chico alto de mirada fría… también soñaba con ser la reencarnación de alguna diosa custodiada por sus apuestos caballeros de bronce… algunas otras viajaba 500 años en el pasado y conocía a un hombre mitad bestia que era tan arrogante como apuesto… pero sus pensamientos siempre llegaban a una cruel conclusión…

"Debo dejarme de fantasías… haga lo que haga esos chico son solo un dibujo en un papel y yo una tonta enamorada de ellos"

Nuestra heroína se llama Jocelyn… una adolescente de 16 años, estudia el cuarto semestre de preparatoria vive sola desde hace un mes en un pequeño departamento, y pasa que su madre y su hermano tuvieron que irse fuera de la ciudad por causa de trabajo; su carácter es… bueno más bien pareciese una niña… ama jugar, correr, gritar, cantar y soñar sobre todo… se puede decir que el 99.9 del día vive en un mundo alterno a la realidad y eso le acarrea muchos problemas… es muy distraída (muy, muy distraída :p), algo torpe y muy ingenua… pésima para el estudio… y cuando no esta viendo anime esta leyendo alguna novela romántica lo que sea para salir de esa vida aburrida y volar a un mundo de magia.

RIN RIN RIN

-No puede ser que aya amanecido tan pronto –Dijo Con voz modorra

El reloj marcaba las 5 de la madrugada, no se le aria muy tarde si solo durmiera 5 minutos mas, y sin abrir los ojos estiro la mano y apago el despertador

RIN RIN RIN

-Esta bien ya voy… -Se dijo así misma –Odio tener que levantarme tan temprano creo que debo de empezar a estudiar para los exámenes un día antes y no unas horas antes

Se levanto de su cama, y sin prender las luces se dirigió al baño, mojo su rostro para despertarse… el día comenzaba… volvió a su cuarto se puso unos jeans una playera color morado… amarro su larga cabellera color castaño oscuro en una coleta se puso unos tenis…

"urg urg"

-Hay… creo que tengo un poco de hambre jiji… creo que no me ara mal comer un poco… además no me tardare mucho

Joy se dirigió asía la cocina y de pronto

Urg…

Ese… ese no es mi estomago –Dijo Asustada

Ulrich todavía es muy temprano duérmete–Dijo la vos de un niño

¿Ulrich? –Joy estaba en verdad asustada y aun más porque le paresia muy familiar aquella voz –Quien anda ahí

Asta que te despertaste monstruo –Dijo otra vos de muchacho

¿Monstruo? A quien le dices monstruo –Joy tomo todo el valor que tenía y encendió la luz

Porque prenden la luz –Dijo otra voz –Aun es de madrugada

¿Dónde estoy? –Dijo una vos suave de un muchacho de grisáceo que se levantaba del sofá donde estaba acostado

¡Dios mío! –Joy no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían –Ustedes… esto debe ser un juego

si no me devuelves a mi mundo no dudare en matarte monstruo con cara de humano

Tu… tu no eres… no puedes ser…

Yo soy el gran monstruo Inuyasha y te ordeno que me devuelvas a mi mundo

¿¿¿INUYASHA?

Joven… creo que no es de muy buena educación hablarle así a la señorita –Dijo con vos amable el chico de pelo canoso

Tu… no es cierto… estoy soñando

Creo que no señorita –Dijo con voz calmada –mi nombre es Yukito… mucho gusto

-Porque hacen tanto ruido –Dijo un chico de cabellos rubios y peinado chistoso –Quienes son ustedes… valla que este sueño es muy raro

Y tú eres… -Joy se convencía cada vez más de que todo aquello era un sueño

Mi nombre es Odd hermosa princesa –Dijo haciendo una reverencia –Que bueno que esto es un sueño sino Samanta se pondría celosa

Bien esto es todo… debo dejar la cafeína… si Mayre siempre me dijo "La cafeína es mala" pero no yo no quise hacerle caso

Deja de decir tonterías y devuélvenos a nuestro mundo Monstruo

Yo no soy un monstruo –Dijo Joy molesta –Ahora se porque Aome se enoja tanto contigo eres un arrogante

Claro que no soy arrogante… -Dijo Inuyasha molesto y sacando a colmillo de acero –Si vuelves a decir algo como eso te matare

Como podrás ver tu colmillo de Acero no tiene poder aquí –Dijo Joy confiada –Además no me aras nada porque no matas humanos

Tu… como sabes tantas cosas sobre mi

Pues porque… esperen un momento porque estoy hablando con ustedes… son una fantasía solo eso una fantasía

Lamento informarte que estamos lejos de ser una fantasía –Dijo Alguien con voz grave y fría

Hay no… Tu… Latís

Veo que nos conoces a todos

Esto esta mal… estoy soñando estoy soñando –Repetía constantemente Joy serrando los ojos y tapándose los oídos –Estoy soñado… estoy soñando…

-Deja de decir eso –Dijo Otra voz –No tienes nada comestible en el refrigerador… oye de que vives es pura comida de conejo

Dúo! Tu también… tanto anime me esta volviendo loca… mi mamá lo decía eso algún día te afectara el cerebro pero no… ¿le hice caso? No

Monstruo me devuelves a mi mundo o…

Por favor joven Inuyasha tranquilícese

Esto es un sueño, esto es un sueño…

Tengo hambre y no hay nada en los otros cajones!

Yo también tengo hambre –Grito Odd buscando junto con Dúo –Tienes razón hay pura comida de conejo… esta mejor el refrigerador de la casa de Yumi

Esto es un sueño, esto es un sueño…

Oye tranquila –Una mano toco su hombro –No te preocupes encontraremos la forma de llegar a nuestro mundo

Tu… Se…

Hola soy Seiya Kou Mucho gusto

Seiya… -Los ojos de Joy brillaron al ver a aquel apuesto joven de larga cabellera, aunque aquella locura la había impactado aún tenía la esperanza de que el también estuviera ahí

Creo que te escuche decir que tenías que estudiar para un examen

Examen… ¡EXAMEN! –Joy regreso de golpe a la realidad –Dios ya son las 7:05… mi examen ya comenzó… ¡¡ES TARDE! DEVO APRESURARME

Joy entro a su habitación cogió rápidamente un suéter y salio de golpe no sin antes decir…

Por favor no salgan de aquí… esto no es Tokio… y por favor traten de no destruir mucho mi pequeño departamento –Miro suplicante a Odd y a Dúo que aún peleaban por la comida –No tardare en regresar… por favor no se muevan de aquí

Joy salio corriendo lo más rápido que podía… en su cabeza había tantas cosas… aún no asimilaba bien las cosas… pero de algo ya no cabía ni la menor duda… todo aquello por más increíble que pareciera estaba lejos de ser un sueño

¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿_Que tal mi nueva historia?_

_En verdad espero les guste, creo que no será una historia larga, pero es una idea que se me metió a la cabeza hace tiempo y pues haber que resulta… dudaba muchi en si escribirla o no y pues e decidido jugarmela… haber como nos va o.0 espero bien… por favor dejen un review necesito saber que es lo que les parece no importa que sea para criticarme cualquier clase de comentario siempre me será útil y me ayudara a mejorar_

_Los quiere la linda Usagui Kou _


	2. DE PASEO

CAPITULO 2

DE PASEO

-Joy… que te ocurre as estado muy distraída –Preguntó Mayre mientras salían del aula

y Más de lo normal… y mira que eso es mucho decir –Dijo Sofi

Yo… -Era una locura el solo pensar en decirles a sus amigas que era lo que pasaba -¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Voy a reprobar el examen de Matemáticas!

Hay Joy…

Te dije que estudiáramos… pero no… dijiste que estudiabas tu sola –Dijo Martha en modo de reprimenda

Yo iba a estudiar pero…

Haber… cual es el pretexto de hoy

Pretexto… -"Esta mañana desperté y me encontré a 6 chicos durmiendo en mi sala y no solo eso… esos chicos eran personajes de las caricaturas que tanto me gustan" –Creo que hoy no hay pretexto –Joy agachó la cabeza

No te pongas así… todas te ayudaremos y ya veras que en el próximo examen vas a salir muy bien –Dijo Martha consolando a su amiga

Sí gracias

Bien! Que les parece si nos vamos a algún lado a pasear… aun es muy temprano y ya no tenemos más clases –Dijo Sofi animada

Si vamos! –Grito Martha

Vamos Joy… te servirá para que te relajes –Dijo Mayre

Yo… este… no puedo

¿Y ahora por que? –Dijo enfadada Ana

Pues… porque tengo que aprovechar para hacer aseo general en mi departamento –"Que en verdad debe de estar horrible"

Eso lo haces después anda vamos –Dijo Martha insistente

No de veras… además tengo que… hacer lo de biología… si lo de Biología es mucho y no lo he empezado

Pero si apenas es lunes… y esa tarea es para el jueves –Dijo Monse interviniendo en la plática –Después la haces

Nop… por andar dejando las cosas para después reprobé matemáticas

En eso tiene razón chicas –Dijo Martha

Bien pues… entonces yo me voy… se cuidan y nos vemos mañana

¡Adiós Joy!

Joy salio a toda prisa de la escuela… aunque su departamento estaba a tan solo 3 cuadras de ahí se le hacia eterno el momento para llegar y rezaba porque aún estuviera

Completo. Al llegar al edificio subió rápidamente las escaleras y al llegar al segundo piso y querer abrir la puerta… su vecina de enfrente una señora chancluda con tubos en la cabeza y delantal salio repentinamente

Hola Jocelyn

Este… buenos días Micaela –Dijo Joy

Veo que tienes visita

Visita… este yo… no este quien… digo… -En eso se escucho el sonar de un plato que se rompía y un "Estas cosas se rompen fácilmente" "Por eso hay que tener cuidado" –Si tengo visita –Dijo resignada

Al parecer son unos muchachos –Dijo Instigadora Micaela

Este… si… son mis… primos… eso son mis primos –Dijo Joy segura de Haberla librado –Vinieron de visita, bueno este… deje voy a poner orden

Joy saco sus llaves y abrió la puerta entrando con tanto cuidado de que la chismosa de Micaela no pudiera ver nada y cerro de golpe la puerta

Hasta que regresaste monstruo

¡Ya te dije que no soy ningún monstruo! –Dijo Joy enfadada

Ahora nos dirás como volver a nuestro mundo –dijo Latís que se encontraba parado en un rincón

Es que no me entienden –Dijo Joy exasperada –Yo no los traje aquí

Eso creo que ya esta mas que dicho –Dijo Seiya colocándose aun lado de Joy –Lo que debemos hacer es que entre todos busquemos el portal que nos trajo aquí

-Princesa creo que aun no nos as dicho tu nombre –Dijo Odd

Si joven hermosa dinos cual es tu nombre –Dijo Dúo haciendo a un lado a Odd

JAJA Tal para cual los dos de coquetos –Dijo Joy sonriendo –Mi nombre es Jocelyn pero pueden llamarme Joy

No tengo tiempo de tonterías –Dijo Inuyasha enfadado –Yo voy a salir de aquí

Inuyasha abrió la puerta repentinamente y salio solo detenido por la mano de Joy

Que había tomado la suya

Que tratas de hacer Monstruo –Dijo Inuyasha riendo al ver a la joven jalando de su mano luchando por detenerlo

No te puedes ir… no te pueden…

Que pasa aquí… -Micaela acababa de salir de su departamento –Quien es el, y porque usa esa ropa tan extraña

Mi ropa no es extraña…

¡Inuyasha! –Reprendió Joy –Perdón por el escándalo Micaela es que… se están probando unos disfraces para una fiesta…

aaaaa… -Micaela miraba al joven de pies a cabeza cuando… -¡Tiene orejas de Perro!

¿Orejas de perro? –Joy miro la cabeza de Inuyasha y… -Hay orejas de perro…

A quien le dicen perro… Yo soy el..

Son de juguete –Intervino Joy –son parte del disfraz

Disfraz… -Micaela no parecía muy convencida

Si del disfraz… Ahora vamos adentro primo

¿Primo? –Inuyasha no entendía

Si primo… -Dijo Joy casi gritando y lo empujo dentro de la casa y cerró la puerta

¿Qué VOY A HACER? –Joy estaba desesperada –Como esconder a 6 hombres en mi casa sin levantar sospechas… -Joy se tiro en el sofá y escondió su rostro entre sus manos

Tranquila –Dijo Seiya sentándose aun lado de ella –Algún modo abra… además somos tus primos… y no hay nada raro en que unos primos vengan de visita no crees

Tienes razón –Dijo Joy algo sonrojada –Gracias Seiya

Yo ya me arte de estar aquí encerrado… deberíamos salir a algún lado

Dúo tiene razón –Dijo Odd –Yo también quiero salir a algún lado

No creo que sea conveniente llamar la atención –Dijo Latís

Tú solo hablas para amargarnos el día –Dijo Dúo

No seas grosero Dúo –Reprendió Joy

Esta bien perdón… sonaste como mi madre

Dúo tu no tienes madre –Dijo Joy

Pues si la tuviera hubiera sonado exactamente como tú

Entonces que… ¿vamos a salir o que? –Pregunto Odd

Si la señorita lo cree conveniente…

Por favor Yukito me gustaría que me llamaras por mi nombre…

Creo que será bueno que salgamos… así podremos examinar este mundo y ver si encontramos una forma de volver al nuestro –Dijo Seiya mirando a Joy

Esta bien… Vamos

SIIIIIIIIIIIII –Gritaron Odd y Dúo

Pero esperen… tenemos un pequeño problema

¿Cuál?

Tú –Joy miro a Inuyasha o más bien a las orejas de Inuyasha

Es cierto el hombre con orejas de perro llamaría mucho la atención –Dijo Odd

A quien le dices orejas de perro –Inuyasha estuvo apunto de sacar su espada

Es cierto –Dijo Yukito –Su espada también llamaría mucho la atención

Tengo un idea –Dijo Joy volviendo rápidamente a su habitación –Ponte esto

¿Eso? Claro que no

Vamos Inuyasha es solo una gorra además es roja… combina con tus ropas –Dijo Joy insistente

Esta bien…

Y si te quitamos esto –Dijo Joy quitándole el chaleco rojo hecho por las ratas de fuego… -Tu ropa no solo se verá normal sino a la moda

A la que…

Jaja tu no sabes nada verdad –Dijo Odd Burlándose

Mocoso…

Ya no se peleen… mejor ya vayámonos –Dijo Joy abriendo la puerta y casi inmediatamente se abrió la de su chismosa vecina

-¿Van a salir?

Sí… -Joy estaba muy nerviosa

Así es nuestra prima nos llevará a conocer la ciudad –Intervino Seiya poniéndole una mano en el hombro a Joy –No es verdad prima

Si así es –Contesto Joy más tranquila

mmm…

Señora debería ocupar su tiempo en molestar a otras personas –Dijo Odd

Mocoso insolente –Dijo Indignada Micaela

Ya vamonos –Dijo Desesperado Inuyasha

Asta luego señora –Dijo Yukito

Todos se dispusieron a bajar

Eso que le dijiste estuvo súper Odd –Dijo Dúo

Lo sé, Lo sé –Dijo Presumiendo

Jaja Estuvo bien para un principiante

Principiante… a quien llamas principiante

Jaja Creo que Dúo y Odd se aran muy buenos amigos –Dijo Yukito

¿Y a donde iremos? –Preguntó Latís

Bien… deja pienso… si ustedes fueran turistas los llevaría a… ya se al Centro

¿Al centro?

Ustedes síganme, Tomaremos un camión aquí…

Joy miro su billetera y… bien creo que toda la semana vivirá a raya :p. Al llegar al centro…

¿Qué les parece? –Pregunto Joy mostrándoles la plaza principal

Este…

Esto esta peor que la época de Aome –Exclamo Inuyasha

Pues claro que si esto no es una caricatura

¿Caricatura?

Este… olvídenlo –Dijo Joy –Que les parece si le damos un recorrido

Los chicos caminaban, miraban tiendas cuando el espectáculo callejero de un mimo los atrajo…

¿Que hace ese hombre? –Peguntó Inuyasha intrigado

Que nunca sales de casa orejas de perro –dijo Odd

Odd si te golpea no pienso intervenir –Dijo Joy

Está bien… ya me callo

Es un mimo Inuyasha –Dijo Joy –son personas que no hablan y se comunican haciendo señas con las manos observa

El mimo hizo un nudo en una soga la alzo en los aires, enlazo a Dúo y comenzó a jalar

Creo que te hablan Dúo –Dijo Seiya mirando al chico

Dúo rió y siguió el juego, a continuación el mimo lo encerró en una caja de la cual con explosiva patada y con unos gestos muy chistosos salio victorioso del encierro del mimo ante las miradas expectantes y aplausos de gran cantidad de muchachas que lo animaban

¡Y el Dios de la muerte salio victorioso! –Grito Dúo

¡Bravo Bravo! –Aplaudían las alocadas muchachas

exageran… -Dijo Odd celoso –Ni que estuviera tan guapo

jajá jajá

Yukito, Seiya y Joy reían ante los desplantes de Odd

¡HAY YA ES TARDE! –Grito Joy

¿Tarde para que? –Pregunto Yukito

¿Tengo que ir a trabajar?

Entonces es hora de irnos…

mmm… Seiya Yukito creen poder controlar a esos 3 –Dijo Joy mirando a Odd, Dúo y Inuyasha que estaban rodeados por un tanto de chicas urgidas

No te preocupes… -Dijo Seiya nosotros nos aremos cargo

Bien en aquella esquina toman el camión que nos trajo… ten creo que con esto tienen… y también ten las llaves de la casa… no tiene gran ciencia abrir la puerta… los veo en la noche… se cuidan y por favor no se separen

Joy Salio corriendo… creo que la preocupación se había disipado ahora veía las cosas por el lado bueno… ¡SON REALES!

_Que les parece… voy por buen camino o simplemente la estoy regando… lo que pasa es que queria un tiempo de relajación una historia corta y lenta… y que mejor que hacer realidad un sueño… vamos dejen Reviews minimo solo para saber que estan ahí porque… (Están ahí verdad) y sino pues nimodo  _

_Los quiere la linda_

_Usagui Kou_


	3. UN DIA AGITADO

CAPITULO 3

UN DIA AGITADO

-Joy lleva estos cafés al mesa 5

Joy tomó la charola y… ups segundos después el café estaba derramado en la camisa blanca de uno de los clientes del café

Perdón –Dijo Apenada –En verdad no fue mi intención… de veras lo siento

Para la otra ten más cuidado chiquilla tonta

Si, si –Dijo Joy mientras el señor salía molesto – ¡Perdón!

Joy que te pasa… es la segunda charola que tiras... pareces nueva

Perdón Zue prometo que no volverá a ocurrir

Hoy andas muy distraída… te pasó algo

-a mi… -"No puedo creerlo e mentido más beses hoy que en toda mi vida" –No… como crees que me va a pasar

-Bien afortunadamente ya termino tu turno… más te vale que sea lo que sea que te molesta lo arregles antes de mañana –Dijo Zue estirando la mano –O este será el ultimo pago que recibas

-Si Zue –Dijo Joy agachando la cabeza

Camino a casa Joy solo pensaba en todos los acontecimientos tan extraños que habían ocurrido en tan solo un día… wau… quizás el día más largo de su vida… y aunque deseaba llegar a su casa tirarse en su cama y no saber más nada de nada… tenía tanto que estudiar, y luego aun quedaba por resolver el problema de los 6 chicos que seguro la estarían esperando impacientes por regresar a su mundo y…

Dios… seguro han de estar muriéndose de Hambre y Dúo y Odd arrasaron con todo en la mañana… tengo que comprar despensa

Joy, se dirigió rápidamente al supermercado…

Comprare un poco de… y también de…

Son 300 pesos señorita

Este… -"Me acaban de pagar y ya estoy en quiebra" –Aquí tiene

que tenga buen día

Gracias

Cuando Joy salio del supermercado ya pasaban de las 9 de la noche y las calles estaban oscuras… ella caminaba tranquilamente cuando se percato de que un hombre muy extraño venía siguiéndola… Joy trato de permanecer calmada pero aquella situación la ponía muy nerviosa de pronto alguien por atrás las sujeto fuertemente y con una arma color negro le apunto en la cien

Dame todo lo que tengas –Dijo el sujeto

Este… -"No puede pasarme esto… esto no puede…"

Si no haces lo que te pido no dudare en disparar

De pronto un viento muy fuerte cubrió a Joy y una energía invisible empujo al delincuente fuertemente… en medio de ellos apareció un sujeto Alto de cabellos largos de un color gris y dos grandes alas que salían de su espalda

¡Yue! –Joy no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían

Creo que ese sujeto ya no la dañara

Este… Gracias… -Joy estaba intimidada por aquella gran presencia –Disculpa… Yue… podrías desaparecer es que… por aquí no es común ver personas con alas en la espalda… este tu entiendes

Apresúrate

Después de decir esto Nuevamente se hizo presente aquel aire y aquel ángel había desaparecido

Si claro hermosa Joy quieres que me lleve las bolsas… no gracias amable Yue yo sola puedo… insisto los caballeros se están acabando incluso en las caricaturas

15 Minutos después Joy entraba al edificio y…

¿Estas bien Joy? –Pregunto Seiya que al verla entrar por la ventana salio corriendo acompañado por Odd y Dúo

Si… creo –Dijo Joy con voz cansada

Deja te ayudo con las bolsas

Gracias… -"Después de todo aun quedan caballeros"

Yukito desapareció repentinamente después de decir que estabas en peligro… estas bien –Pregunto Odd preocupado

Si estoy bien… gracias por preocuparte Odd

Estas segura porque… -Dúo se inclino y cargo en sus brazos a Joy –Puedo llevarte en brazos

Jajaja no es necesario Dúo de verdad

Joy trataba de negarse pero a la vez se sentía tan bien llegar a casa y ser recibida con tantas atenciones… desde que vivía sola se había desacostumbrado a aquel tipo de atenciones

Valla asta que te dignaste a llegar –Dijo Inuyasha a modo de reproche

Hay Inuyasha… -Joy de lo menos que tenía ganas era de discutir

No le hagas caso –Le dijo al Oído Odd –Cuando Yukito dijo que estabas en peligro fue el primero en alarmarse

Pero ya enserio… -Dijo Joy -…Perdón por la demora deben de estar hambrientos…

No te preocupes por eso princesa –Dijo Odd –Yukito logro convertir tu comida de conejo en alimentos muy ricos

Que bien… -Un gran bostezo salio de la boca de Joy

Lo mejor será que vayas y te recuestes –Dijo Latís con la misma vos fría desde un rincón

Latís!

Lo sé a mi también me asusta –Dijo Dúo –nunca se sabe cuando va a hablar

Latís tiene razón Joy –Dijo Seiya –Debes estar agotada

Por mi no se preocupen… Gracias Yukito –Dijo Joy dirigiéndose al chico que se encargaba de guardar todos los alimentos que ella había traído en la cocina-Buenas noches chicos…

Que duermas bien –Contestaron Dúo Odd Yukito y Seiya

Joy entro a su cuarto cerro la puerta, se cambio de ropa, destendio las sabanas de su cama y se recostó… se sentía tan bien… había sido un día tan pesado… pero a la vez quizás el más emocionante de toda su vida

¡¡¡¡_Gracias por sus Reviews! Al menos ahora se que si hay alguien del otro lado del monitor… Hechizera Leisa, Ro gracias… espero les siga gustando la historia…_

_Los quiere la linda_

_ Usagui Kou _


	4. NOCHE DE LUNA LLENA

**CAPITULO 4**

**NOCHE DE LUNA LLENA**

Joy abrió los ojos… había estado soñando algo… pero creo que no lo recordaba, desvió su mirada hacia la ventana, aun estaba oscuro el cielo, miro su reloj, Cielos apenas eran las 2 de la madrugada y el sueño había escapado de ella… creo que ahora comprendía… como querer recordar un sueño cuando su vida misma hace casi una semana que parecía un sueño… El engreído pero Lindo Inuyasha, el travieso e infantil Odd, el dios de la muerte Dúo, El frió y callado Latís, El pacifico y paternal Yukito y el… el… como describirlo… Las mejillas de Joy se sonrosaron y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro… Aunque todo se había complicado desde la llegada de estos chicos, al mismo tiempo todo era fantástico y se sentía feliz de tenerlos con ella, antes despertaba en las madrugadas con miedo de que alguien entrara a su departamento y le hiciera algo sin embargo ahora no había de que temer tenia a 6 fuertes y apuestos chicos cuidando de ella. Miro el reloj nuevamente… 3 de la madrugada… ahora su estomago le pedía a gritos algún alimento Nocturno… si caminaba con cautela seguro no molestaría a nadie…

Quizá si meriendo algo pueda volver a conciliar el sueño –Susurro Joy en vos baja mientras abría el refrigerador –mmm… no se me antoja nada… creo que ya no tengo hambre P odio cuando pasa esto… -Joy dirigió su mirada a la ventana de la cocina… -Que hermosa Luna llena… -Dejo escapar un gran suspiro –Ya sé…

Se apresuro, pero cautelosamente, entro a su cuarto se puso el primer cambio de ropa que encontró escondió su larga cabellera detrás de un diadema y cuando abrió la puerta…

Puedo acompañarte…

Seiya… -Joy lo miro sorprendida –Perdón no era mi intención despertarte

No te preocupes –Sonrió dulcemente el joven –Puedo ir contigo…

Claro –Sonrió Joy

La verdad es que había pensado en despertarlo, pero definitivamente se hubiera visto mal… ¡Que suerte que el se despertó por su cuenta!

¿Y puedo preguntar a donde nos dirigimos? –Dijo Seiya mientras bajaban las escaleras

Ahí –Señalo Joy con la mano cuando llegaron a la puerta del edificio

¿Al parque? –Dijo Seiya viendo el parque que se encontraba enfrente de ellos

Sí –Sonrió Joy

Al llegar al parque los dos jóvenes se sentaron en una de las bancas, Seiya no comprendía porque Joy iba al parque en la madrugada pero… extrañamente se sentía muy a gusto era como si la tranquilidad se aspirara en el aire…

Es hermosa ¿No crees? –Dijo Joy mirando hacía el cielo

¿Qué? –Seiya la miro un poco confundido

La luna… -Dijo Joy sonriendo –Sabes… siempre quise vivir cerca de un parque para poder salir en la noche a contemplar la Luna llena… llevo poco más de un mes viviendo frente a este lugar y es la primera vez que lo hago…

¿Por qué? –Preguntó Seiya

Esta Ciudad no es precisamente lo que se puede llamar segura… y la verdad siempre e sido algo miedosa para salir en la noche de casa… pero en cambio ahora… todo es distinto, sé que si alguien siquiera se me acercara Yue o alguno de ustedes no tardaría en aparecer… -Joy le sonrió dulcemente a Seiya

Pensé que éramos una carga –Dijo Seiya mirando a la joven

O no… -Se apresuro a decir Joy –Nunca pensé que fueran una carga, esta semana a sido la mejor de mi vida, me encanta tenerlos conmigo, y… -Joy agacho la mirada

¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó Seiya levantando el rostro de la joven

Es solo… que aunque no quiera pensar en eso, sé que ustedes tendrán que irse…

Joy…

Se que Odd extraña a sus amigo, incluso aunque no lo acepte extraña la escuela y a Samanta, Dúo no soportara mucho tiempo sin subir a un Gondam y también a de extrañar a todos sus amigos… Yukito… pobre Yukito, nunca había pasado tanto tiempo sin ver a Touya y a Sakura… Inuyasha… aunque parece que se esta acoplando a este mundo imagino como a de extrañar a Aome, Latís extrañará mucho Céfiro y se pregunta si Lucy y las demás habrán regresado… y…. y tu…

Imagino que como conoces a todos me conocerás a mi…

Yo… -Joy miro los ojos tristes del joven –En verdad lo siento Seiya

No te preocupes –Dijo el joven desviando su mirada a la hermosa Luna que los alumbraba –Dime… sabes si ella fue feliz… -Su vos ahora sonaba melancólica

Si –Contesto Joy agachando la mirada –Ella es muy feliz, es una princesa y tiene una hermosa hija, creo que en verdad es feliz

Me alegra… -Dijo Seiya con una sonrisa –Entonces valió la pena dejarla

En verdad lo crees –Dijo Joy mirándolo fijamente

Si –Se limito a contestar el

Luego volvió sus ojos a la joven… la miro fijamente, la piel de Joy se estremecía y su corazón latía al mil x hora, estaba ahí con el príncipe que siempre soñó, sus rostros se acercaron poco a poco, Seiya sentía algo que creyó jamás sentir, sería acaso que se estaba enamorando… sería que… No pudo pensar en más posibilidades, sus labios se habían fundido en un tierno beso… mil sensaciones cruzaron el cuerpo de los dos cuando se separaron y se miraron a los ojos… sin embargo…

Tenemos que volver –Dijo Joy poniéndose de pie rápidamente, parecía querer huir de algo –Ya… ya es tarde

Joy Corrió rápidamente al edificio y se metió rápidamente a su habitación…

"Fue… fue tan hermoso… la Luna… sus labios… el… fue tal y como lo soñé… me siento tan…" –Algo pareció interrumpir sus pensamientos ("Ellos se irán") "Es cierto… "la sonrisa había desaparecido de los labios de Joy "Se ira, será feliz con la princesa Kaiou y yo seré solo un recuerdo…"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sabes que es imposible –Dijo Latís cuando vio a Seiya entrar en el departamento

Latís… -Seiya se sorprendió al escuchar al misterioso chico -¿A que… a que te refieres?

Sabes bien de lo que hablo –Dijo Latís con seriedad –Este no es nuestro mundo y por ningún motivo podemos quedarnos aquí

¿Por qué? –Dijo Seiya enérgicamente –Tu tendrás por quien volver, yo no tengo ningún motivo para irme de aquí

Sabes que eso es mentira –Dijo Latís –Creo que deberías de dejar de pensar en ti y comenzar a pensar en la chica… no puedes ilusionarla y menos si sabes que esto es solo temporal

Todos escuchaban la conversación de Latís y Seiya pero nadie creyó conveniente interrumpir y prefirieron fingir que estaban dormidos. Seiya sabía a la perfección que latís tenía razón aunque el luchara por negárselo a si mismo

¡¡¡_Estoy de vuelta! (¿te habías ido?¬¬ ) bien ya se que casi nadie lee este fic, pero la verdad no me importa jeje, creo que esta mal dejar las cosas a medias así que a ¡Terminarlo! _

_Los quiere la linda_

_Usagui Kou_


	5. UN DIA TRISTE

**CAPITULO 5**

**UN DIA TRISTE **

El día siguiente fue un desastre, entre que Joy quería actuar con normalidad y Seiya quería evitarla el departamento se lleno de un aire melancólico, Latís se mantenía más apartado de lo normal, Yukito trataba de platicar con Seiya de convencerlo de que lo acompañara a las compras y aunque así lo hizo el animo de este no mejoro mucho, Inuyasha trataba de pelear con Joy pero ella solo respondía que no estaba de humor o abecés ni siquiera respondía, Odd trataba de hacerla sonreír, de que se sonrojará como lo hacía cuando la halagaba pero solo pudo conseguir una débil mueca que estaba a punto de convertirse en sonrisa…

La hora de la comida fue la más callada que habían tenido desde que estaban ahí, ni siquiera Odd y Dúo peleaban por la comida como solían acostumbrar… cuando la comida termino…

-Chicos me duele un poco la cabeza –Se excusó Joy –Estaré en mi recamara si se les ofrece algo

Seiya miro los ojos de Joy, habían perdido aquella luz que acostumbraban tener, no la había visto sonreír en lo que había transcurrido del día y el no soportaba saber que era el causante de todo eso.

Y el día transcurrió así, llego la noche y Joy desistió de bajar a cenar, Yukito trato de convencerla pero todo fue en vano su mayor logro fue recibir al menos una negativa a través de la puerta.

La mañana del Lunes Joy se levanto más temprano de lo común, se mudo de ropa guardo sus útiles en la mochila, un pequeño paquete con una nota estaba en la mesa…

"_Si enfermas me sentiré muy culpable, si no lo haces por ti hazlo por mi_

_Con amor Yukito"_

Joy sonrió, pero la verdad era que no tenía nada de apetito, quizás lo mejor era dejar aquel paquete y solo responder la nota con un gracias, si… eso haría, sacó una pluma de su mochila y cuando iba a comenzar a escribir…

-No deberías hacer eso

-Latís…

-Si enfermas no habrá nadie que pueda ayudarnos a volver a nuestro mundo

Joy sabía que Latís decía la verdad… Lo miró, le sonrió, tomó el paquete y salio del departamento

-¡Buenos días Joy! –Saludaron sus amigas al verla entrar al salón

-Buenos días chicas…

Sin decir más Joy dejo sus cosas en su lugar, noto que el profesor aun no llegaba y sabía que si permanecía ahí sus amigas la bombardearían con preguntas… lo mejor sería salir del salón y tratar de pensar en que sería lo que haría

-¡Buenos días chicas!

-Buenos días Sofí –Saludaron a la joven morena que acababa de entrar

-Chicas… acaso saben que es lo que le pasa a Joy, no se ve muy bien que digamos...

-Lo sabemos –Contesto Martha

-Es muy extraño –Comentó Mayre –Apenas la semana pasada su humor estaba por los cielos

-Sé a lo que te refieres… -Comentó Ana –Jamás había visto a Joy tan feliz como ahora puedo decir que nunca había visto esa mirada triste en ella

-No creo que valla a querer hablar con nosotras…

-Monse tiene razón –Dijo Mayre – Lo mejor será no preguntarle nada

El maestro entro al salón, y la clase transcurrió como siempre… La mente de Joy estaba lejos de estar en el Aula, no podía dejar de soñar con aquel beso, Seiya se había convertido en lo mejor que le había pasado en tan solo una noche, ella sabía que el era esa persona especial que tanto buscaba, que sin quererlo y saberlo el se había convertido en el motivo por el cual había rechazado a todo aquel que había tratado de acercarse a ella, el era la persona especial, el príncipe azul que toda adolescente de 16 años buscaba, y al igual que sabía todo eso… sabía que el se iría, sabía que su destino era otro y que tal vez ella no formaba parte de el.

-Joy… Joy

-Yo… -Una vos la saco de sus pensamientos

-Estás bien amiga

-Mayre… -Joy se percato de las lagrimas que habían caído de sus ojos sin darse cuenta –Claro que estoy bien –Trato de dar su mejor sonrisa, pero sus ojos seguían igual de tristes que antes –No se preocupen… ¡Cielos! Es muy tarde las veo mañana

Joy salio corriendo del salón, como poder calmar el dolor que su corazón sentía, y entre ese dolor no podía dejar de llamarse así misma Tonta, y es que como puede llorar por alguien que no hacía solo una semana acababa de conocer… Ahora veía ante ella lo inevitable… desde un principió supo el motivo por el cual los chicos estaban ahí con ella… y todo se debía al pequeño dije en forma de gota de agua que colgaba de su cuello y es que así como había deseado esa noche con el dije entre las manos tenía que empezar a desear que volvieran a sus hogares. Ya estaba frente a la puerta de su departamento, y las voces de sus seis amigos se escuchaban en el interior

-Dúo, Odd terminarán descomponiendo ese aparato

-Es que Dúo no sabe jugar –Se quejo Odd

-Tu eres el que no sabe perder… jaja te voy ganando

-Demonios se supone que era mi turno de jugar –Se quejo Inuyasha

-Claro que no –dijo Odd –No ves que todavía me quedan vidas

-Yo quiero Jugar! –Gritó Inuyasha

Al entrar Joy no pudo menos que sonreír, Inuyasha estaba arriba de Odd y Dúo arriba de Inuyasha

-Veo que se están divirtiendo –Dijo Joy sonriendo al mismo tiempo que un corazón no pudo menos que oprimirse

-¡Princesa estás sonriendo! –Gritó Odd por debajo de la mano de Inuyasha que aun lo aprisionaba

-¡Bravo! –Gritó Dúo –Ya nos hacía falta verte sonreír Bonita

-Dejen de estarme coqueteando –Dijo Joy tratando de actuar con naturalidad

-mmm… Veo que no probaste bocado –Dijo Yukito con Seriedad

-A! es que como salimos temprano imagine que podría desayunar con ustedes

Yukito sonrió ante la respuesta de la niña, y Seiya solo miraba la escena en silencio sentado en un sillón junto a Latís

-Pues llegaste justo a tiempo Monstruo –Dijo Inuyasha soltando a sus presas

-Si princesa…

-Apenas íbamos a desayunar Bonita

-Bien pues que les parece si desayunamos –Dijo Joy mirando a Seiya con una sonrisa –Vamos o tu también enfermaras, si no me equivoco no as comido mucho más que yo

-Joy… -Seiya no sabía como reaccionar ante la sonrisa de la joven

-Joy tiene razón –Dijo Yukito mientras servía la comida –Tu tampoco as comido nada…

Joy trato de anestesiar el dolor que sentía su corazón y disfrutar de aquella comida como todos en la mesa… bueno… como casi todos

-Ahora que terminamos… -Comenzó a decir Joy –Creo que es el mejor momento de darles una buena noticia…

-¿Buena noticia? –Dijo Yukito desconcertado

-¡Ya sé! Vamos a ir al parque de diversiones

-No seas infantil Dúo –Dijo Odd –Lo que quiere decir es que trajo un nuevo video-juego ¿Lo traes en tu mochila?

-Y habla el señor madurez… -Dijo Dúo mirando despectivamente a Odd que estaba decepcionado al no encontrar más que libros en la mochila de Joy

-Déjate de rodeos Monstruo –Se quejo Inuyasha

-Sé la manera de que vuelvan a casa

-¿QUE?

La sorpresa fue casi general en la mesa… Yukito había dejado caer el plato que llevaba al fregadero, Odd casi se desmaya de la impresión, Dúo casi se ahoga con el dulce que acababa de meterse a la boca, Inuyasha se había caído de la silla donde estaba sentado, Latís parecía ser el único sin mostrar señales de sorpresa, todo indicaba que el ya se imaginaba todo aquello por no decir que ya lo sabía y Seiya… Seiya solo estaba ahí, sin decir nada con la mirada perdida… sabía que todo aquello iba a terminar y no quería… no quería

_De regreso! Jeje ahora si de veras que las actualizaciones serán más seguido, no saben cuanto me alegran todos sus comentarios y me encantaría responderlos uno por uno pero… ya me avisaron por hay que esta prohibido responder a los Reviews  pero en verdad les agradezco muchísimo! _

_Por ultimo… para los que no saben quien es Latís, salía en la segunda temporada de las Guerreras Mágicas (Rayearth ) es el hermano de Zagato (El malo de la primera temporada) está enamorado de Lucy (Una de las guerreras) _

_Espero estén aclaradas sus dudas  _

_Los quiere la linda _

_Usagui Kou _


	6. UNA CONFECION DE AMOR

**CAPITULO 6**

**UNA CONFECIÓN DE AMOR**

La estupefacción se apoderaba de aquel pequeño departamento, nadie decía nada y a la vez se decían todo con la mirada, Joy trataba de sonreír pero sus ojos estaban llenos de una enorme tristeza… Una tristeza que le oprimía el corazón con gran fuerza, pero sus labios seguían sonriendo y no pensaba dejar de hacerlo…

-Estas Bromeando verdad Monstruo –Dijo Inuyasha siendo el primero en reaccionar

-¿Broma? –Pregunto Dúo mirando fijamente a la joven

-Joy no deberías jugar con eso, casi me da un ataque –Dijo Odd sonriendo

-Yo…

El nudo en la garganta de Joy le impedía articular palabras, temía que si decía algo las lágrimas ganarán la batalla que ahora se desataba en su corazón

-Joy… -La llamo Yukito -¿Estas Bien?

-Princesa… -La llamó Odd

-No… -Se obligo a decir Joy –Yo… no bromeo… discúlpenme… -La vos de Joy comenzaba a basilar –Yo… yo sabía desde un principio como devolverlos a su mundo y… -Todo aquello era tan difícil –Yo… yo no quería que… -Joy miro a Seiya, que seguía sin reaccionar, y sus ojos no pudieron contener las lágrimas que ahora corrían por sus mejillas -Lo siento chicos

La joven no pudo más que huir a su habitación lo más rápido que pudo, era como si quisiera escapar, escapar de todo aquello y aunque sonará tonto para algunas personas, el lugar más seguro para una adolescente es su habitación, ese lugar donde tantas veces soñamos con cosas que creemos imposibles, ese refugio contra todo y todos, ese lugar seguro donde desahogamos las lágrimas que derramamos en silencio, esas lagrimas porque sabemos que esa persona especial se marchara y nos preguntamos si habrá alguien mas…

Mientras tanto en la sala, los seis jóvenes se miraban unos a otros sin saber que decir. Ahora sabían que todo eso acabaría, que por fin volverían a sus hogares pero… extrañamente nadie se sentía ni siquiera con ganas de sonreír, todos sentían tantas cosas dentro de si pero a ninguna se le podía llamar felicidad…

-No quiero dejarla –Fue Dúo el primero en romper el silencio

-Yo tampoco –Lo secundo Odd –Entonces ya esta todo hecho… ¡Nos quedaremos aquí!

-Están bromeando ¿no es verdad? –Dijo Inuyasha con incredulidad

-¡Claro que no! –Contestaron los dos niños

-No la vieron… estaba llorando –Dijo Dúo Enérgicamente

-No pienso abandonarla –Dijo Odd –Ella ha hecho mucho por nosotros todo este tiempo

-Chicos… no creo que esa sea precisamente la solución -Yukito trataba de intervenir en la conversación

-¡Esta decidido, Nos quedamos! –Lo interrumpieron los dos chicos

-No sean infantiles –Dijo Latís con su vos fría –Saben perfectamente que no podemos quedarnos

-Ustedes podrán irse cuando quieran, nosotros nos quedamos ¿Verdad Dúo?

-¡Si! –Dijo Dúo con decisión –Vamos a avisarle a Joy

-No sean tercos –Dijo Yukito con vos un poco más fuerte de lo normal –Esta no es la manera de arreglar esto, Latís tiene Razón, no podemos quedarnos

-Odd extraña a sus amigos –Seiya comenzó a hablar Lacónicamente incluso aunque no lo acepte extraña la escuela y a Samanta, Dúo no soportara mucho tiempo sin subir a un Gundam,

-Seiya… -Todos estaban sorprendidos de aquellas palabras

-Yukito, nunca había pasado tanto tiempo sin ver a Touya y a Sakura –Continuo Seiya -Inuyasha… aunque parece que se esta acoplando a este mundo imagino como a de extrañar a Aome, Latís extrañará mucho Céfiro y se pregunta si Lucy y las demás habrán regresado

-¿Como sabes todo eso? –Preguntó Odd

-Ella me lo dijo –Contestó Seiya con la mirada perdida –No se preocupen chicos, ella estará Bien

Sin decir más, y dejando a todos con muchas preguntas Seiya se puso de pie y se dirigió a la recamara de Joy…

-Chicos estoy bien, no se preocupen –Dijo Joy al escuchar que alguien llamaba a su puerta

-Soy Yo Joy –Dijo Seiya con vos queda

-Seiya… -La joven se apresuro a secar sus lágrimas y contesto tratando de parecer calmada –Estoy Bien, no… no te preocupes

-Por favor ábreme la puerta –Insistió Seiya –Necesitamos hablar, lo sabes.. por favor déjame…

Seiya no pudo terminar la frase cuando la puerta de la recamara se abría despacio, Al entrar miro a la joven que se encontraba sentada en su cama con los aun llorosos y con la mirada perdida. Seiya entró cerrando la puerta detrás de si, el corazón de Joy parecía quererse salir de su pecho, la seguridad de aquellas cuatro paredes había desaparecido por completo y ahora solo quedaban ella, su vulnerabilidad y aquel de quien se había enamorado…

-Joy yo…

-Perdón –Soltó la joven sin pensar interrumpiendo a Seiya –Yo… yo no quería… soy una egoísta y… -Las lágrimas hacían nuevamente su aparición

El joven solo se inclino frente a ella, seco sus lágrimas y le sonrió

-Seiya yo…

-No te sienta bien las lágrimas –Dijo Seiya con ternura –Te ves mucho mas linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras…

Joy no pudo más que sonreír, aquella frase que tantas veces había escuchado en la tele ahora Seiya se la decía a ella

-Sabía que eso te haría sonreír –Dijo Seiya con vos de triunfo –Hace poco oí a un chico en una de las tantas películas que tienes decírsela a una joven Rubia, y ahora no se me ocurrió frase más cierta

-Seiya…

Joy no recordaba haberse sentido tan llena y tan bacía al mismo tiempo, por fin había hallado a la persona especial para ella y estaba a escasos momentos de perderla… las lágrimas volvieron a escaparse de sus ojos, Seiya solo la estrecho en sus brazos y Joy Lloro recargada en su pecho sin saber que de los ojos azules del joven también derramaban lágrimas silenciosas.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

-¡Demonios! –Dijo Dúo con furia –¡Odio esto!

-Yo tampoco soporto estar aquí sin hacer nada –Dijo Odd con coraje

-Chicos clámense –Intervino Yukito con tono pacificador

-Como les pides que se tranquilicen –Dijo Inuyasha con vos lacónica –Que tu no viste como estaba llorando la chica

-Inuyasha… -Odd y Dúo miraron con sorpresa al mitad bestia

-No me miren así –Se quejó Inuyasha –No lo dijo por que el monstruo me preocupe, es solo que con ese estado de animo no podrá regresarnos a nuestros mundos

-Si claro… -¿Notaron el sarcasmo?

-No deberían preocuparse por ella –Dijo Inuyasha fingiendo tono altanero –¿Acaso soy el único que recuerda que ese monstruo es el que nos trajo hasta aquí?

Creo que fue un gran error decir eso…

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Los dos estaban ahí, abrazados y sin decir ni una palabra, Joy se sentía tan segura entre los brazos de Seiya y el corazón de Seiya latía con rapidez al sentir el cuerpo de la joven contra el suyo… Todo aquello era casi perfecto de no ser por que tenía que terminar, Joy fue la primera en separarse de el, agachó la mirada y comenzó a decir…

-Yo… jamás me había sentido de esta manera, en solo cinco días te convertiste en lo que siempre soñé, sé que suena tonto pero…

-Joy yo…

-Yo sé y… y comprendo que este no es tu lugar y que tienes que regresar a tu casa, con tu princesa y tus hermanos y aunque ahora no sé que haré sin ti… se que estaré Bien y que esto pasará, Solo… solo quiero que sepas que…

Joy junto fundió sus labios con los de Seiya en un tierno y Dulce beso, lleno de tantos sentimientos, Un beso que jamás olvidaría, un beso que viviría con ella siempre; Joy se separo del joven, y lo miro a los ojos…

-…Te amo

Lo había dicho, no importaba lo que pasará después ya había dicho lo que sentía y eso por si solo era una carga menos para su corazón, ahora solo quedaba esperar lo que el oji-azul tenía que decir ante aquella declaración, El corazón De Joy se oprimió, paso lo que temía, el chico se había quedado callado… ¿Habría hecho lo correcto al decir lo que sentía? Ahora nada estaba claro…

-Joy…

¡PLAZ!

Algo malo estaba pasando en la sala, o al menos eso parecía, Joy se levanto repentinamente al igual que Seiya, pero además de eso ninguno de los dos hizo ningún otro movimiento y solo se quedaron ahí mirándose…

-Joy tienes un Botiquín –Dijo Yukito que "milagrosamente" entro sin tocar a la habitación

-Bo… -Joy estaba como ensimismada -¿Botiquín? –Dijo Reaccionando -¿Pero que a pasado?

-Nada grabe afortunadamente –Dijo Yukito sonriendo –Pero creo que necesitare el Botiquín

Joy Salio de la habitación, se dirigió al Baño, saco el Botiquín y al entrar en la sala…

-¿Qué paso aquí? –Preguntó al ver a Odd deteniendo con fuerza a Dúo y a Latís deteniendo a Inuyasha -¿Por qué están peleando? Dúo… tu mano esta sangrando

-No te preocupes Bonita estoy Bien –Dijo Mientras se separaba del apresamiento de Odd –No lloras más…

-Dúo… -Joy no pudo evitar sonreír –Inuyasha… ¿Estás Bien?

-Si me conoces tanto como dices, debes saberlo –Dijo de mala gana mientras se soltaba de Latís

-Tienes razón…

Joy cerró los ojos resignada por la actitud del mitad bestia, se acerco a Dúo lo tomo del brazo, lo condujo al sofá, los dos se sentaron, Joy abrió el Botiquín saco un pedacito de algodón, lo humedeció de alcohol y con cuidado lo froto en la erida que atravesaba la palma de la mano derecha de Dúo

-¡Hay! –Se quejo al sentir ardor del líquido en la herida -¡Me duele!

-Vamos no seas niño –Le Dijo Joy en tono maternal –Esto no será peor que las heridas que sufrías en la guerra

-Eso es muy distinto… ¡Odio el alcohol!

-Infantil… -Dijo Inuyasha en vos "baja"

-Te escuche Bestia –Le gritó Dúo

-Si te mueves pondré más alcohol en la herida –amenazó Joy y a Dúo no le quedo otra que quedarse quieto –Y tu Inuyasha no molestes o aunque tus heridas sanen rápido puedo poner alcohol en alguna de ellas y el que gritará sera otro

-Si! –Gritó Dúo

-Idiota… -Dijo Inuyasha disponiéndose a atacar y Dúo no tardo de desbaratar lo que Joy llevaba del vendaje en la mano al ponerse de pie bruscamente

-¡Basta los dos! –Dijo como una digna madre regañando a sus pequeños –Compórtense, aquí ya no habrán más peleas entendido

-Si… -Contestaron los dos agachando la mirada

-Bien así me gusta… -Dijo Joy triunfante –Ahora los dos guardarán silencio, al menos en lo que termino el vendaje… Ahora siéntate Dúo

-Si… -Dijo el niño regañado mientras volvía a tomar su lugar –Sabías que serás una buena madre…

-jaja –Joy no pudo evitar la carcajada al igual que todos en aquella sala, incluso Latís había sonreído

El vendaje estuvo por fin terminado, y Dúo dio las gracias con una gran sonrisa a su enfermera…

-Chicos… -Otra vez el sentimiento de pesar invadía a Joy pero había llegado el momento –Creo que es hora de…

-¡Ir a le feria! –Interrumpió Yukito que leía un pequeño papel que habían pasado por debajo de la puerta

-¿Feria? –Preguntaron todos algo confundidos

-Es lo que dice este volante –Dijo Mostrándoselos a todos

Inmediatamente Dúo se lo arrebato y leyo en vos alta:

_"La feria a llegado a tu localidad, Divertidos juegos mecánicos y de destreza, Los más ricos Dulces regionales, Globos y demás. Te invitamos a partir de las 8:00pm a pasar una linda velada bajo fuegos artificiales, será una noche para recordar" _

-¡Bravo iremos a la feria! –Dijo Odd siendo el primero en reaccionar

-Pero… chicos –Joy no sabía exactamente que decir –Yo… ustedes… ustedes tienen que regresar a…

-Nuestros hogares no irán a ningún lado –Dijo Yukito con una sonrisa

-Yukito Tiene razón –Dijo Dúo –Además que mejor que divertirnos nuestra ultima noche en este mundo

-Pero… -Joy giro su mirada hacia el joven de negro que estaba recargado en la pared –Latiz… Tu…

-Una noche más no hará gran diferencia

-Inuyasha…

-Estoy de acuerdo con el tonto de la trenza

-¿Tonto? ¿A quien le dices Tonto? –Dijo Dúo Furioso –Espera… ¿Estas de acuerdo conmigo?

-No me hagas repetirlo –Dijo Inuyasha con molestia

-Sei…

-Creo que esa pregunta esta de más –Dijo el oji-azul sonriente deduciendo lo que la joven quería decirle

-Entonces esta decidido –Dijo Yukito sonriente

-¡Iremos a la feria!

_Creo que no pueden quejarse o… ¿Me salio mal este capitulo? ¡Cielos espero que no! Mil disculpas por la tardanza pero es que toda la inspiración que me ha estado llegando la estoy usando para una historia de Rayearth en la que estoy trabajando (ya llevo 4 capítulos -) y pienso publicarla un poco más adelante y no es por presumir pero creo que valdrá la pena que se den una vuelta para leerla :P. Por hoy creo que es todo esperen el próximo capitulo pronto_

_Los quiere la linda_

_Usagui Kou_


End file.
